The Defenders of the Multiverse
The Defenders of the Multiverse is an fanfiction series created by Billy2009. PLOT: After being accidentally bought here together, eleven heroes band together as the Defenders of the Multiverse after defeating the evil entry know as the Darkness, who seek to either conquer or destroy the entire multiverse, which they defenders each and every dimensions, even in the past, present of alternate timelines while juggles of getting to each know other and working together as a team while also trying to uncovering the identity of the Darkness, who has also later created his team of villains know as the Deadliest Interdimensional Allianced of Baddies Operation Legion Chaotic Advanced Lethal Squad, or simply named D.I.A.B.O.L.I.C.A.L.S. for short. MEMBERS: Defenders of the Multiverse: * Optimus Prime * Spider-Man * Superman * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Mario * Sonic the Hedgehog * Danny Phantom * Ben Tennyson * Kim Possible * Red Power Ranger *Argus D.I.A.B.O.L.C.A.L.S.: * Darkness * Megatron * Green Goblin * Lex Luthor * Queen Chrysalis * Bowser * Dr. Eggman * Vald Plasimus * Vilgax * Shego * Rita Repulsa *Nemesis EPISODES: click here Category:Billy2009 Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:My Little Pony Category:Power Rangers Category:Metal Heroes Category:Super Sentai Category:Kamen Rider Category:Masked Rider Category:Slugterra Category:Max Steel Category:Vytor the Starfire Champion Category:BraveStarr Category:Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs Category:Sabrina Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kim Possible Category:DuckTales Category:Mighty Orbots Category:Mighty Ducks Category:Cars (franchise) Category:Planes Category:Treasure Planet Category:Infamous Category:Darkwing Duck Category:LEGO Category:Shrek Category:Galtar and the Golden Lance Category:Thunderbirds Category:Thundercats Category:G.I. Joe Category:Transformers Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Star Wars Category:Star Trek Category:Guyver Category:Despicable Me Category:Dragon Ball Category:Megas XLR Category:Pac-Man Category:Capcom Category:Captain Scarlet Category:A.T.O.M. Category:Atomic Betty Category:Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Street Sharks Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Tekken Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:King Arthur and the Knights of Justice Category:Dinosaucers Category:Extreme Dinosaurs Category:Scooby Doo Category:Naruto Category:Xena Warrior Princess Category:Hercules Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:She-Ra Category:Stingray Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Ultraman Category:Danger Mouse Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gundam series Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Kid Icarus Category:Godzilla Category:Golden Sun Category:The Tick Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Super Robot Jet Jaguar Category:M.A.S.K. Category:The Matrix Category:Muppets Category:Code Lyoko Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Sailor Moon Category:Pretty Cure Category:Glitter Force Series Category:Digimon Category:Biker Mice From Mars Category:Super Human Samurai Syber Squad Category:Defenders of the Earth Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Matt Hatter Chronicles Category:Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors Category:Silverhawks Category:Terrahawks Category:MetaJets Category:Totally Spies! Category:Total Drama Category:Martin Mystery Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Batfink Category:Bucky O'Hare Category:Crossover series Category:Fan Fics Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Friday the 13th Category:Halloween Category:Scream Category:Aliens Category:Predator Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Road Rovers Category:Cheetahmen Category:Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills Category:Aaron Stone Category:Cybersix Category:Ulysses 13 Category:Undertale Category:Underdog Category:Goosebumps Category:R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Battle Pope Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Soul Calibur Category:Gravity Falls Category:Widget the World Watcher Category:Care Bears Category:Tigersharks Category:SuperTed Category:Tenchi Muyo Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Penn Zero: Part Time Hero Category:Doraemon Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Doctor Who Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Replacements Category:Mech-X4 Category:Hero: 108 Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Aladdin Category:Bionicle Category:Ninjago Category:Welcome to the Wayne Category:Kappa Mikey Category:Three Delivery Category:Speed Racer Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Hero Factory Category:Shuriken School Category:Peanuts Category:Nexo Knights Category:InuYasha Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:One Piece Category:One-Punch Man Category:Cardfight!!! Category:Tenkai Knights Category:Bakugan Category:Tiger & Bunny Category:Birdy the Mighty Category:Romeo and Juliet Category:Ghostbusters Category:Zoids Category:Indiana Jones Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Boxtrolls Category:Kubo and the Two Strings Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Dinotruc Category:Tintin Category:Castlevania Category:Inhumanoids Category:Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Knights Category:Princess Natasha Category:Gatchaman Category:Captain Commando Category:ReBoot Category:Infinity Train Category:Kaijudo Category:Monsuno Category:Freakazoid Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:King Kong Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Cardcaptors Sakura Category:Zak Storm Category:Mummies Alive! Category:Gobots Category:Dragon Booster Category:Solarman Category:Captain Action Category:Fighting Foodons Category:Robotix